Among the Legendary
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: Violet has had enough with her life in the Griffon Kingdom, and has ran off to Equestria to find her father, But what else will she discover?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of the Griffon Kingdom had become a habit of Violet's. She usually would take a walk to the bustling marketplace, look at the various stands, and do a bit of Window shopping, making a mental list of things to buy once she had an income of her own coming in. It was her sixteenth birthday today, and as usual, it was a total bust. Nothing seemed to go right. She got up, got into a screaming match with her mother, went to school, hung out with her friends a bit, went back home, ate dinner (Which wasn't the best meal in the world, they were running low on food, though.) Got into another screaming match, and as of now, left to take a walk to the marketplace. She knew her mother was close to losing everything, their house, they had already started living off the light source of candles and the sun, the electric bill wasn't paid, and the company had enough of it, and shut them down. She sighed and stopped at a window, she looked into it, seeing multiple accessories, bracelets, necklaces, and rings. She looked at the small velveteen, drawstring pouch at her side, and opened it up, 20 gold ingots wasn't much around Iron Talon, and it ended up that Violet had risked losing her hand multiple times in the process of stealing loafs of bread and various fruits and nuts.

"It's my birthday and I still can't get anything decent without risking my hand, as usual" Violet muttered to herself. She was tired of the life she was living, she still had restrictions on where she could go, while her friends were allowed to leave town for a few hours if they felt like it. It annoyed the crap out of her, but she listened, since she knew her mother would lash out at her if she didn't. She felt her stomach growling, the meal she had at home wasn't exactly what you would call filling. She started to walk past a stand selling a few fresh, small loafs of bread, her stomach was acting as her brain for the moment and the next thing she knew, she was nonchalantly wrapping the tip of her lion like tail around one of the small loafs and running off the loaf still with her. Once she had found an ally way where she could settle down, she started to eat. She sighed again, her beak still filled with the fluffy, fresh baked bread. It tasted good, but there were other things she wished for than a good meal. She wished for freedom, she wished she could go one day without getting screamed at or having four more talon marks healing on her body somewhere. She got up after she shoved the last bit of bread into her mouth, and warily checked outside the ally way, before she took off and flew towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you" Gilda stated as she heard the door open. Violet walked in and sighed.

"I was at the Marketplace" Violet told her.

"Where" Gilda asked, demanding an answer.

"Look, I couldn't fly to any other town within the two hours I'm actually allowed out of this hell hole" Violet snapped at her "I was down the street" She added in a snarky tone. Violet noticed there were a bunch of for closer notices and bills for rent and water and heat. But she was more concerned about the screaming match that was about to erupt in about five seconds.

"I didn't ask for your attitude" Gilda snapped at her.

"And I didn't ask to be living like this" Violet screamed. Maybe it was hormones getting the best of her, but today, from what she learned, was supposed to be a happy one. She started a long time ago looking at it as a day celebrating her being a year closer to death, one day closer to getting out of this situation.

"VIOLET" Gilda screeched "HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE!" Gilda screamed at her. Violet rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. All of a sudden she felt four talons dig into her side and her mother shove her to the ground. She looked up at her.  
>"I've had ENOUGH OF THIS" Violet shouted, and with that stomped up the stairs, clearly going to her room.<p>

"Better stay up there!" Gilda shouted up the stairs.

"Gladly" Violet shouted back before slamming the door to her room.

As night fell upon the Griffon Kingdom, Violet had finished devising a plan, a plan to get her the hell out of the Griffon Kingdom. Her father was never present in her life, she never knew him, but she could get an idea of what he looked like judging by how she looked, a matte, dark grey fur, possibly white feathers on his head, with a few blue tinges every now and then and green eyes. She sighed. She had asked her mother why he left at a young age, and the answer stuck with her.

"He left because he said he was "protecting us" I doubt it though that was the reason, and he was trying to get out of the responsibility of raising you, he ran of to Equestria, and no griffon has heard from him since."

Violet looked out her window. "I know you're out there" She muttered. "And I'm coming to find you, I know you care about me, you wouldn't have left if there wasn't a good reason." She muttered. She opened her window, and flew out it, heading for Equestria, this was it, there was no turning back now, She was going to find her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet flew in the starry night sky, she didn't know if it was her tiredness getting to her, or if it was something else, but she had started to hear little voices, and she would see A few, ghost like griffons next to her every once in a while. She sighed, and continued towards Equestria. She sighed and started to quietly sing.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street,

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk a;

My shadow is the only one who walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

Till then I walk alone

The voices inside her head seemed to start to harmonize with her singing "Ahh ah" after she finished the chorus, and soon letting her go into the next verse

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge and where I walk alone,

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone.

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone I walk a

My shadow is the only one who walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

Till then I walk alone

The voices once again started singing. By the time they had faded She was over a small town they called Ponyville. She landed and walked down the silent streets, just looking, She didn't know for what, she didn't know why. There was no way she would find her father at this rate.

"Should I just go home" She questioned to herself, only to feel a hand grab her tail, and pull her into an Ally way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let go of ME!" Violet nearly shouted, only for a talon to go up against her beak. She saw the figure of a male Griffon; he stepped forward into the moonlight and just looked at her. His eyes were a strong, confident, emerald green. His feathers were a matte black, and his feathers on his head had light blue tints. The only thing different about him is his talons and beak were black, and he had a feathered avian tail.

"Violet" He whispered. She was so shocked; this was her father, the male she had flown so many miles just to find.

"Dad?" She questioned. She looked at him, overcome by so many emotions; she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Violet, how you have grown" She stated, using a talon to tip up her beak. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you and your mother, it was for your own good" He told her. Violet jumped up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh, shh, shh, everything is okay Violet." Her father hushed to her.

"Daddy, please, please let me stay with you, I can't stand the Griffon Kingdom anymore, please just let me stay" She cried. He lightly nudged her with his beak.

"And stay with me you shall, you need to learn certain things… you're no ordinary griffon Violet" Her father explained, stroking her back. She looked up at him.

"Let us get going" He told her, Spreading his wings and looking over to his daughter. She walked up next to her father, and with that, they flew off.

They flew for about thirty minutes, he swooped in for a landing, but to Violet, it looked as if they were just landing into what seemed to be the Everfree forest. But when she landed, she was shocked once again. The trees below were carved into large buildings, some of them with multiple stories and balconies. There were a few griffons in the streets, all conversing, another male griffon walked up to them.

"Beceve, it seems that we have a new addition to the community being born right at this moment, may the goddesses bless Kinuti, I hear it's a little boy, born to the south" He stated.

"Thank you for telling me" He responded before taking hold of Violets hand. And lead her towards a large building carved out of four trees that had grown twisted together.

"Born to the south, another element bearer" He mumbled. They walked into the building, only to see a female griffon. She was a few years older than Violet walk by. Her ear tufts twitched and she looked at Violet.

"Your daughter is merely a hatchling, she still hasn't matured" She stated before walking away, her avian tail floating up a bit with the draft caused by her stride. She rolled her eyes. She heard the squawk of a newborn Griffon. Her father

"Pay no attention to her" Beceve told his daughter. And with that walked into a room in front of them. He closed the door behind them two elderly female griffons; they were by a female griffon about her mother's age.

"His name has come to her in a vision" One of the elderly females stated. Beceves nodded, and looked at the small, young boy.

"What is his name to be?" He asked

"His name is to be Epi" She stated.

"Epi, the meaning of Epi is Storms Flash" Beceves stated. "I believe he might be able to summon lightning when he gets older." He told them.

"If only kotowom was here to see his son" Kinuti stated. She looked over to Violet. "And is this your daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, this is violet" Beceves stated.

"Violet, hmm, was she born to the west like you" She asked.

"North west" He stated.

"North west, what luck that is Beceves" Kinuti stated. He nodded. "She still has to learn" He told her he saw the young female griffon walk in

"Isachu, take violet to her room, please" her father stated, She grumbled, and nodded.

"Oh young lady, don't you give our chiefs daughter that look, she needs to learn" one of the older griffons stated.

"Yes, you're the pot, and you're calling the kettle black missy, you only matured a few years back, take her to her room so she can sleep" The other elderly female stated, and with that she grumbled.

"Just follow me" She hissed at her and walked out of the room. Violet followed her


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, you mind if I ask you something" Violet questioned, looking at Isachu. She turned to her; her periwinkle eyes were as sharp as daggers.

"What" She hissed at her.

"What is with everybirdy here? Their all concerned about him being born to the south, and what direction I was born in and…" Violet started, only to be cut off, Isachu got into her face.

"Listen up and listen well, because I'm only going to tell you this once" She hissed. "I know everything that goes through your head, I can hear your thoughts like your speaking to me, and I know you think I'm a little brat, but guess what, you're just a hatchling like little Epi down there, you have no control over any power, you should of known what you could do at least a while back, you're a Hatchling! You look up to me and any other Griffon male or female here, do you understand" She hissed at her. Violet looked at her with terrified eyes. She nodded. Isachu backed away.

"Good, now, be silent for the rest of the walk or the next thing you'll see are my ebony claws, got it!" She snapped. Violet nodded. Isachu and her walked down the hall, and she showed her to her room, and as soon as she opened the door, she turned, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Violet walked into her new room, the bed was made of hay, or at least that's what it looked like, there were a few blankets by the bed as well, there was a small dresser, and a window overlooking the small realm. Everybirdy was very different here, but Violet knew she could grow used to it. She sighed and looked out among the tree houses. The leaves of some of the trees seemed to be glowing. Small fire flies were flying around outside, lighting up and disappearing like the stars on a clear night. She sighed and walked over to her bed, and laid down. She pulled a blanked, made of some sort of pelt, over herself. She was about to close her eyes, when she heard her door open, and turned to see her father walk in. She turned to face him. He smiled, and sat down near the bed.<p>

"I hope things haven't been too much of a change for you" he started quietly.

"It's different yes, but it's better than the griffon kingdom." Violet told him quietly.

"Yes, it does have its differences" Beceves started. He looked at her again. "Are you sure you'll adjust?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine" She told him. She sighed and looked up at her father.

"What is it with this whole power thing?" Violet questioned.

"You'll see" He told her. "But for now, you need your rest." He added before giving her a small kiss on the forehead. She pulled the blanked up over her again, and soon, left her to rest. Violet closed her eyes, and within a few minutes had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
